Phantom Christmas
by nycorrall
Summary: Just some cute DP fluff -mostly DannyxSam. A future Phantom Christmas.  Hints of who several of the characters each end up with.  Hope you like it! One shot!


**A/N: Decided to put up this cute Christmas mini story.**

Samantha -aka Sam Manson- was applying the tape to the last of the presents. For some reason, during freshman year, Danny suddenly became enthusiastic about Christmas. Though, she and a few others new the real reason behind that.

Sam smiled and silently slid them beneath the tree.

She sighed in satisfaction as she stood back and surveyed the tree. She peeled her amethyst eyes away from the twinkling lights that decorated her tree. She glanced at the dimly lt kitchen before looking away. The frosty window revealed the shadowy form of someone standing outside.

Sam's eyes twinkled brightly as she grabbed her dark coat and walked out into the shockingly cold night. She scanned the quiet street, a frown appearing on her face.

The silence was deaefening. The street lights flickered a couple times before finally staying on. She could've sworn...

A sudden flash of radioactive green light made her gasp.

There was a brief flash of a white and black blur followed by a thump and the sound of crunching sound of snow.

Sam gasped a second time as when she saw who had landed on the snow beside her.

She dropped to her knees. It was a familiar person. He had hair that was almost as white as the snow itself. He wore a black jumpsuit with white gloves, boots, and a DP logo. She jumped when his glowing green eyes suddenly snapped open.

It was Danny Phantom, Amity Park's ghostly hero, and, unbeknownst to the rest of the world, he was also the second ghost-human hybrid.

"Danny!" She threw her arm's around him in a brief hug, his cool skin making her shiver. He brushed away several strands of her midnight black hair, removing it from her eyes.

By this point, her short hair had grown out a little past her shoulders.

Danny scowled and searched the dark sky for any sign of movements. "Skulker just merged with Technus. Those two are tougher than before."

The goth girl smiled mischievously.

"Oh, I know that look," the ghost stared at her curiously. "You have a plan."

"Naturally," Sam shrugged nonchalantly.

She ran back inside, leaving Danny to battle the arriving foe.

Several ecto shots later, Sam reappeared with a small device in her hands.

Danny glanced back at her, wrestling the metallic ghost and trying to keep the technology ghost at bay.

"Where's the thermos?" Danny shouted, desperately searching for the cylindrical container that could capture his enemies.

"No need." Sam tyoed something into the electronic gadget in her hands.

Skulker's metallic wings shot out from his back as he glared down at Technus.

Sam stared up at the three ghosts and she barely registered the words: "I thought you said you fixed that!"

Skulker and Technus unwillingly flew away and Danny floated down closer to her, laughing ecstatically. Two familiar rings of light appeared at his middle before seperating and travelling up and down his body.

The halos transformed his entire appearance. His hazmat suit was replaced with blue jeans and a red and white coat. His snowy white hair faded into an ebony black color, and his glowing green eyes turned a peircing, icy blue color.

"Glad that's over." She chuckled as he walked closer to them.

Danny leaned in closer and stretched out his arms, offering an embrace.

"Ah-ah." Sam placed one hand on her hips and used her free arm to tug Danny back into her house. "You should know by now, no fighting on Christmas Eve."

Danny smiled. "Yeah, I can't wait 'til the truce begins."

Sam tugged the hero back inside. She pulled off her sweater the instant she felt the warmth of her home envelope her.

She led him into the kitchen and his mouth fell open.

"Merry Christmas!" A chorus of people shouted.

There they all were. Tucker and Valerie were sitting down at the tabl, holding hands; Mr. Manon was sitting at the table while Mrs. Manson lit the warm candles; the Foleys were sitting at the table beside the Fentons; Jazz was already serving them each.

"Come on in, sweetheart," Maddie Fenton smiled, calling them over to the table. "Jazz here is getting ready to serve us."

Danny's smile faded when a thought occurred to him. He blinked. "Where is-"

"Daddy!" Danny was suddenly jumped by a small toddler. She had her father's snowy white hair and her mother's amethyst eyes. "Guess what! Guess what!" She squealed and wiggled in her father's arms. "Aunt Dani got me a christmas present! Can I open it? Can I, can i?"

Suddenly, the back door swung open and in came Danielle Fenton followed by a five-year-old Danny Jr.

The little boy's icy blue eyes briefly flashed a glowing green as he glowered at his younger sister. "No fair. My presents don't come in 'til tomorrow." He huffed.

Sam smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Now, now. Everyone to the table. Presents later."

Raven blinked and her amethyst eyes sparkled with excitement. "Daddy, can we fight ghostes wit you when we're old too?"

Danny laughed. "I wouldn't call twenty three old, kiddo. But yes. After you guys control your powers."

Raven squealed ecstatically as Junior's eyes lit up.

"Come on." Sam ushered her kids towards the table. "Come on, time to eat."

The kids groaned.

"In fact," Danielle began as she slid into the table. "Tucker, Jazz. You need to get your kids in here, too."

Jazz was the first to speak up. "Ellie, when's your fiance coming?"

"In a couple minutes. I asked him to go put away my ghost hunting equipment. Besides, after tonight, we won't be needing it for a while." The nineteen-year-old's eyes lit up with excitement.

The sound of squealing children drifted in from another room. They all turned to gaze out the window, finally seeing the first flakes of snow falling from the sky.

Danny chuckled and leaned closer to his wife.

"I love you, Sam," he murmured into her ear. "Merry Christmas."

Sam returned his smile. "I love you. Merry Christmas."

**A/N: Whew! Got that off my chest. I guess I'll see how it came out by tomorrow. It's one am and I'm getting tired, so sorry if it's a little rushed.**

**Lol.**

**Happy Holidays everybody!**


End file.
